1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of processing elastic articles, and particularly a method and apparatus for processing elastic articles such as condoms.
2. The Prior Art
In the manufacture of elastic articles such as condoms, finger cots and like stretchable commodities, it is obviously necessary to assure that the same are impervious to the passage of fluid. Numerous processes have been developed for the testing of the finished articles.
In accordance with a preferred method, a conductive mandrel is covered by an article which is mounted thereon, the dimensions of the mandrel being larger than the comparable dimensions of the undistended articles. Testing of the article mounted on the mandrel is thereafter effected by dipping the covered mandrel into a conductive solution, electrical apparatus being employed to check against leaks. Obviously, failure of the cover to insulate the mandrel completely, signifies leakage in the condom and the same must be discarded as defective.
Typically, in the course of manufacture and prior to testing, finished condoms are partially covered on their surfaces with a powered lubricant, such as talc, in order to prevent the articles from sticking together by engagement of raw latex surfaces upon subsequent rolling.
Testing procedures have heretofore been effected by operators manually stretching the unrolled condoms onto advancing mandrels of the testing apparatus. The operation of physically mounting the articles on mandrels has been found to represent a high percentage of the cost of the total manufacturing process. Additionally, a high percentage of defective products have been found to have been incurred in the course of manually mounting the same on mandrels.
Additionally, removal of the talc, which is preferably accomplished prior to testing, has not be effectively done in the course of manual mounting.
In U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,588,997 and 3,253,719, means have been suggested for automating the theretofore manually effected operations.
The present invention is directed to further improvements in the mounting operation and particularly improvements on the apparatus and method described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,977